Starting College
by xocambriaxo7
Summary: Edward and Bella finally starting college lets see if they can finally start a normal life together...but of course that will never happen seeing as bella still wants to be a vampire. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV:

Bella and I are finally going to start The University of Alaska in a week and tonight is when she is to tell Charlie. I already have everything all arranged, we have night classes, a nice one bedroom apartment right across from campus, and I bought Bella a 2008 mustang convertible in case she wanted to drive herself to school. I have a feeling she is going to be hesitant on giving up her trunk, but the one thing I could not stop thinking about was that I could not wait tell me and Bella started a life together. I realized I was thinking so much about college I didn't realize I finally was in front of Bella's house. I went up to the door and rang the door bell, hearing Bella's footsteps rush to the door.

"Edward," she said wrapping her arms around me tightly then giving me a quick kiss.

"Finally you're here I could not tell Charlie the news all by myself," she said as she looked down.

I lifted her chin with my finger, "Trust me love you can do this I mean _we _can do this."

She let out a sigh "Your right I have to tell him I cant keep putting this off, so lets go he is in the kitchen reading the paper," I grabbed her hand as we walked into the kitchen.

Charlie looked up from the paper, "Hello Edward nice to see you again.

"Hello Charlie great to see you too."

"Um..dad I wanted to uh tell you something, if you have a minute."

"Of course honey," he said setting down the paper.

"Well Edward and I, I mean me and Edward uh well we are um…"

I cleared my throat and helped Bella finish her sentence, "Starting the University of Alaska in a week sir."

Bella and I waited for Charlie to respond, but all we got was a surprising shocked look on his face.

"Don't worry sir everything is all arrange we are enrolled in night classes and Carisle and Esme have got us an apartment right across the way"

I looked down at Bella and she was looking at me with a "you always have the right thing to say" look. She then smiled at me then looked back to Charlie.

"Yeah dad what Edward said, that's ok with you right?"

"Well it's a bit last minute and I didn't think you were going to Alaska sweetie, but if everything is taken care of then I guess I hope you and Edward have a great time," the look on his face went from shocked to slightly an approving smile.

"Thanks dad so much," she said letting go of my hand and giving Charlie and big hug.

"I am going to Edwards for awhile dad I will be back in a couple hours."

"Tell the Cullen's I said Hi and thank you." Charlie said grabbing his newspaper.

She came back to me and grabbed my hand to walk out the door.

"Edward," said Charlie as we turned around.

"Yes sir."

"You make sure to take care of Bella."

"Of course sir you don't have worry she will never leave me sight."

We turned back around and headed out the front door hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

I got into the passengers seat of Edwards car.

"I am so glad you were there with me I wouldn't of been able to do it."

"I'm sure you would of handled it fine without me, sooner or later you would have got the sentence to come out of your mouth," he said smirking at me.

My face went from pale to rosy red, he seems to always make me blush with that smirk that I love.

We pulled up to the driveway and I noticed he had this unusual smile on his face as he got out of the car. He opened my door and grabbed my hand. We started walking towards the garage.

"Edward what is going on?"

"Come on and you will see."

He opened the garage door and there was a car in there that I haven't seen before. It was a beautiful royal blue 2008 mustang convertible and I noticed on the license it said BELOVE.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yes Bella love its yours, so what do you think?, sorry I know the license plate is a little cheesy and all…

"No Edward I love it license plate and all," I brought his head down to mine a kissed him. I didn't want it to end I could kiss him forever, but as always he pulled away.

"But you know I cant give up my truck."

"I figured you would say that which is why you can bring the truck and the car."

"I guess that works too" I was still a little un sure of the amazing gift he had got me, but I guess I needed to be apart of the new age stuff these days.

"Come on lets go inside I am sure Alice is dieing to see you," he grabbed my head and led me inside.

Right as we walked inside I heard Alice's voice talking to someone then all of a sudden stop. She came rushing to the front door and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella I haven't seen you in awhile, do you like your car? Are you excited for college?..

"Alice slow down one question at a time" I said laughing I know when Alice gets started there is know stopping her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I am just so excited for you." she said basically jumping up and down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Bella has had a long day so we should probably head up to bed," Edward said smiling at Alice.

"Oh fine we will talk about it all in the morning, good night Bella! Oh and night Edward," she said walking back to where she was talking before.

Edward led me up the stairs and into his room. I loved the way his room made me feel it was warm and relaxing. As I turned around I noticed he had changed only into boxers and was on his bed he patted the spot next to him telling me to come to.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to his bed have tons of thoughts going through my mind. _Could this be the night? Will he finally give in to what I have wanted? Or maybe he was going to tease me again like he did_ I laid down next to him never taking my eyes off of his. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed my lips gently. I was waiting for him to pull away when I noticed he was still kissing me. He started kissing me harder then he usually does I definitely wasn't going to take this moment for granted. I kissed him back just as hard. My hands were feeling down his bare cold chest. One of his hands was playing with my hair, while the other one was feeling along my hip. I didn't want this to stop I wanted to take it further, but I didn't want to give my hopes up and have him push me away again. His tongue licked my bottom lip then his mouth went to my neck and starting kissing down it. I started getting chills all over my body. He kissed all the way to the end of my neck then came back up to my mouth. He spread his mouth with mine and for once I was making out with my boyfriend. Now I knew I had to take advantage of this, so I started pulling off my shirt. Right as I went to pull it Edwards hand went to mine and pulled it down. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella what do you think your doing?"

"Well see I don't think its fair for you to have your shirt of and mine to still be on." I said smiling the whole time.

"No love I know what you are trying to do and you should know my answer."

"I don't get it your kissing me different and touching me different, am I getting wrong signals here?"

"Maybe, you know that what you want to happen isn't going to until you marry me love."

"Yea I know," I said looking away from him. "But then why are you doing all this?"

"Well I wanted you to have at least a little fun now, I thought I was being to unfair not giving you any fun."

I looked back at him., "This is torture," I said giving him a smirk.

"I am very sorry if this is torture to me it seemed a bit fun," he had a huge smile on his face.

"I think its time for bed my love," he said as he turned of the light.

"Your right sleep would be nice," I snuggled up into his chest as he put his arms around me.

"I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward" I whispered back. I fell asleep as he was humming softly in my ear.

**I hope everyone enjoys my story. It is my first story so i hope it isnt to bad. When i get five more reviews i will post two more chapters...thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt the sun shining through my eyes and figured the sun was telling me to wake up. I reached my hand over to where Edward was but when I felt there was no Edward. I opened my eyes and lifted my head immediately and saw Edward was not next to me. Panic rushed through me even though I know wherever Edward would be he was fine, but I was still worried since he is always here when I wake up.

"I'm so sorry my love I thought I would make it back in time before you would wake up, I didn't mean to make you worry……" I saw his mouth moving but wasn't even paying attention to the words coming out. All I could stare at was him looking like a beautiful god. He was standing in front of my window with the sun shining around him, like you would only see in movies, but for me it was real.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward started walking towards me and waving his hand in front of my face.

I realized I was just staring and not talking. Right away I snapped out of it, "Sorry I was uh never mind" I was giggly through my whole sentence.

"You are lucky I can not read your mind or else I would know all you secrets" he said smirking at me.

I got off the bed smiling and rolling my eyes at him, and started walking to my door so I could go do my normal bathroom routine.

As I finished up Edward was still waiting in my room for me with a unease look on his face. I went over and sat on his lap as he put his arms around me.

"Is everything ok, you look some one is going to come after you or something," I said while playing with his hands.

"Well actually it's the other way around"

I looked up into his eye, "Some ones coming after me?"

"In a sense yes, more like some one is looking for you to talk to you."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"_Jacob" _he said growling his name.

I jumped off his lap with excitement that I realized was wrong, but I really did miss Jake and would love to see my best friend again. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" it was Jakes voice.

"Hi Jake."

"Bella?"

"Of course can you not tell by my voice?"

"Sorry I was just shocked that your even calling me."

"Well I kind of heard you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah actually I do, can you get away for a couple hours?"

"Um…"

"Or are you with that _bloodsucker_"

"Jake! Please don't start this, but yes I can get away."

"Ok I will come pick you up in 15 min be ready and have _him_ gone"

Jake hung up the phone before I could say ok and bye. I looked at Edward and could tell he knew what I was about to go do.

"Please Edward I need to do this, it would mean so much to me if you can understand."

He stood up and cupped his hands around my face, "I'm never going to understand why you want to see the _dog, _butif it will make you happy then I approve."

"Really? Thank you," I stood on my tip toes and lightly touched my lips to his.

"Be careful Bella."

"Its just Jake I cant get that seriously injured."

I saw in his eyes he was very serious, "Edward don't worry I promise to be careful."

I started heading down the stairs with Edward right behind me. He gave me a quick kiss then was gone. I heard a car coming down the street, then a loud knock on my door. I could feel excitement rush over me as I walked towards the door to open it.

**I hope you all are enjoying my story..its my first one so i hope its not too bad...thanx for the reviews I would love alot more reviews then i will post way more chapters. thanx!!**


End file.
